BarcampUKGovweb
External links 2008 |} Diary UK January 2008 *'26' BarcampUKGovweb, central London Organiser Jeremy Gould reflects on BarcampUKGovweb. Added: January 27, 2008 About 1 and half mins. Zsd9BAI15pk About the event What? includes "about creating a shared vision for UK government web activity", and Who should attend? includes "all who work in the UK government digital media community..., supporters, observers, and critics." Follow the external link above for more information on the what, why, etc. Involvement from the point of view of Sustainable Community Action |} Pre-event blog * Quotes for BarcampUKGovweb - A collection of quotes which may seem to have some relevance for BarcampUKGovweb * Related Consultations :*2008-02-22 A Defra Third Sector Strategy – a consultation on emerging issues and options, Defra Department for Environment, Food and Rural Affairs, November 16 draft consultation response, topic :* 2008-01-19 (Closing date for comments) Community Empowerment Action Plan, Communities and Local Government Communities and Local Government, October 19 Comment on the action plan, topic * Public sector information 'worth billions'. Michael Cross: Revaluation of data 'should be cue for fresh thinking' including making the archive largely free, The Guardian, November 15 The Guardian, November 15 topic * "The question now is how do we re-establish rules of the game that make it fair, make it meaningful to provide real efficacy for people - that's where we need to be thinking now - not shall we do it, but how do we do it. For me that has to be about a contract between the public and politicians that sets out very clear standards of engagement." Professor Stephen Coleman, November 2007 designingforcivilsociety, November 12 2007 topic * Less than 2% of charitable grants in the UK are directed to environmental charities and less than 5% of the £8bn of private donations in the UK go to environmental causes, despite growing public concern about the natural world. Source: Green Philanthropy, report by New Philanthropy Capital, October 2007 * Futures for civil society, October 2007 Carnegie UK Trust, October 2007 (Application of technology, p 5) included a possibly surprising finding: "The application of technology has great strengths and has energised many parts of civil society, increasing the ability of associations to broaden their scope and the richness of connections. It was also seen as a good organising tool for collective action. However, technology was also seen by participants in the Inquiry workshops as a source of fragmentation and atomisation." * 37 per cent of people feel they can influence decisions affecting their local area. 20 per cent feel they could influence decisions affecting Great Britain. Source: 2007 Citizenship Survey, Communities and Local Government. Both measures have fallen since 2001 where they were at 44 per cent and 25 per cent respectively. * "Our central recommendation is that communications should be redefined across government to mean a continuous dialogue (...) with all interested parties, encompassing a broader range of skills and techniques than those associated with media relations. The focus of attention should be the general public" - Recommendation no. 1 of the Phillis report, January 2004. (My emphasis). The Phillis report can be accesssed via Cabinet Office news Related topics *Community involvement *Community involvement UK *Community involvement UK news *Open source conference design *Forum:Will Gordon Brown be remembered for fiddling with community involvement while the planet burns? *Forum:Local forum idea for sustainable communities *Forum:Climate change and the environment, UK citizens too *Forum:A role for ordinary citizens in UK sustainable development *Sustainability for all *How can Community Strategies be turned into Sustainable Community Strategies? *Do our top sustainability organisations get active citizenship? Related Wikipedia content *Barcamp References * We-think * Collaborative intelligence * The power of information review category:UK events category:Community involvement